


Read It, Doll

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Requested, like yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Requested: Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them.





	Read It, Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I think I must say this is my very first smut, so some feedback would be greatly appreciated.

“Hey, doll?” Bucky calls as he walks to the couch and plops down next to you, his muscular arm around your frame and pulling you closer to him. You close your book and look at the object in his hands: your notebook. Your smut notebook.

Your eyes open wide. “Where did you get that?”

“I was in my bag and I’ve never see it,” he shrugs. Then looks at you, his pupils blown and licks his lips slowly. “There are some pretty interesting things here, doll.”

“You think?”

His left hand comes to your waist. His fingers caress you through your clothing, but not even the fabric can keep the cold sensation from you.

“Mmhm,” Bucky nods. He dips his head to bury his face in your neck. His hot breath sends shivers all over your body and you let out a sigh. He places an open-mouthed kiss on the sensitive skin behind your left ear. “In fact,” his voice is low and husky, your stomach flips at the sound, “If you want,” he kisses your jaw, “We can,” he kisses the top of your neck, “Try some things,” he kisses your throat, “You wrote,” then he kisses your right shoulder. His lips decent in a wet trail to the valley between your breasts.

You hiss as his hot tongue darts out to lick a firm trail on your right breast, damn too near your nipple, but purposely keeping his distance from it. Only to drive you crazy.

“I’d love that.”

It is all you had to say before his hands travel through your body, an arm around your back and the other behind your knees. Bucky raises from the couch, a grin on his lips. You smile back and wrap your arms around his neck. He walks soundly to the bedroom, where he stops at the center and sets you down, and not letting go of you. Bucky clings to your waist, not letting your body away more than the necessary for you to talk looking into each other’s eyes. He extends his hand, asking for your notebook. You place it on his open palm.

Bucky opens the notebook, but you take it back before he can start reading.

“I’ll choose.”

He grins, his other arm circling your waist again, “Please do, doll.”

You don’t hesitate. You know exactly which smutty fanfic you want to become real.

You take your time to find the right page though, your fingers lingering on each page you touch, your tongue licking your lips that were partly open. When Bucky’s own tongue wets his lips, your knee creeps up, touching the inside of his thighs.

Bucky closes his eyes and inhales sharply. He growls, “[Y/n], have your found the page yet?”

“Humm,” you touch your fingertips with your tongue and flip to the next page, his pupils covers almost all the blue of his irises. “Here,” you hand it to him.

He detangles one hand from you, takes the notebook and reads. “He lays me down on the bed, my head rests on his pillow as he slowly removes my clothes.” Bucky smiles at you and, even though your cheeks have a little blush from the situation, you smile back. He places the notebook on the headboard.

“I have my instructions, doll. Now relax.”

Bucky gently pushes your back until your knees hit the mattress. With both hands on your back, Buck helps you lay down. He places his pillow under your head. His palms roam your skin from your jaw down your waist until he reaches your ankles, where he rests his left hand as the other reaches for the book. You sigh happily. Perhaps this wouldn’t be as uncomfortable as you initially thought.

He removes your shoes and socks, giving each foot a quick rub before setting them on the mattress again. His hands inch up to the hem of your pants, where he works on the button and slid it down your legs, his lips breathing a hot line right after his metal hand.

Bucky is on top of you, shirtless now, with his hands – cold and warm - pushing your shirt up. The sudden and constant difference of temperature draw a moan from your mouth. He uses the strong muscles in his arms to lower his torso to breathe a chuckle in your unclad lower stomach. He rises and continues his work, your raise your arms to help him.

As your bra has a frontal clasp, there is no problem. He takes if off you and tosses it over his shoulder. Bucky caresses your breasts with his fingers, his thumbs quickly massaging your hard nipples and you squirm for a moment. Once again, his palms traces your body from top to bottom, but this time, his mouth places open-mouthed kisses right after his hands. Your eyes close and you sigh again.

He reads, “Once his steel eyes focused on my naked body, his hands separate my legs and he plays like only he knows with my pussy. Doll, prepare yourself.”

You don’t have time to before he lowers himself to your center, depart your thighs with his hands, placing them on his shoulders, your knees lightly bent, and his teeth graze over your core before nipping at them. His hands stroke your smooth skin wherever it can find. He doesn’t warn you before his tongue licks a thick stripe from your opening to your clit.

His long hair tickles your lower stomach, goosebumps tingling all over your body. His tongue starts bouncing your clit, his tongue playing with it.

Your back arches and your hands grab a hold of the sheets.

“Bucky,” you whimper, breathing hard, eyes closing.

His mouth parts from you so he could say, “Read something, doll.”

You scramble through the sheets to found the notebook, opening it at a random page with a yellow sticker (which were your favorites).

“His thumb goes up to my breast,” you wheeze, “his thumb finding the swollen nipple almost instantly. He keeps sucking and using his tongue on my bundle of nerves.”

His warm hand does as told, making you mumble. “James.”

He groans, “Doll, your time to read.”

“What?”

Bucky reaches into the drawer in his nightstand and takes a leather-covered notebook from it. He arches one eyebrow while a sly smile dances on his lips, “You think you’re the only one who writes?”

You hurriedly get it from his hands and open. Your eyes widen. You thought you wrote a lot, but boy, does he have more written fanfics than you do.

“Choose one,” he moans, his mouth kissing down your legs.

You glance over page by page, scamming the words quickly, trying to find one that pleases you. It is so hard to choose, perhaps because they’re so good, and detailed, perhaps because you want to make them all true, and Bucky’s touches on your core with his narrow fingers are not helping you focus. At. All.

So you settle on the last one. Your eyes blurry for a second as he sucks a breath on your clit, and you squirm as his tongue spreads your wetness around you.

“She moans as I squeeze her thigs with one hand as the other goes under her leg to hold her stomach. She can’t stop squirming,” you breathe, “Are you a psychic or something?”

Bucky lets out a chuckle, his hot breath tickling your folds. Your feet curl as your back arches once again. His human hand goes under your leg and his hand keeps you still by pressing firmly and gently on your stomach. His metal hand squeezes and caresses your thigh, pressing a certain spot behind your knee. The cold sensation on burning hot skin make you writhe beneath him.

He moans into you and you cry his name, intertwining your fingers into his shaggy hair, pulling at it lightly.

His tongue trails back to your clit, circling around it. Then he moves lower and thrusts into you slowly. His hands firmly pressing your breast and thigh, his mouth devouring you... It takes no time for you to come undone. His hands travel to your hips, keeping you still as you squiggle.

When Bucky looks up, he decides he is blessed by such a vision. Your eyes are closed tightly, your hair all over the – his – pillow, your chest moving wildly as you breath hard, your breast jumping as you tremble with the overwhelming sensation his touches provide. A sheen of sweat covers your skin, mixing with his own. You are the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Once your climax dies down, you glance at the screen in your phone, pressing the home button to light the screen up. 00:03.

“Hey, Buck?” you call, your voice hoarse, as your fingers card his long hair.

Bucky closes his eyes and hums in acknowledgement.

“Happy birthday.”

His smile stretches across his face, “Thank you for my present.”

“There’s plenty more coming, Sergeant.”

“Oh yeah?” he uses his arms to hover over you.

“Bucky,” you plead, opening your eyes, “Fuck me.”

If there is one thing in the world Bucky doesn’t need instructions, besides killing people, is how to make you see stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
